The present disclosure relates to techniques for increasing the resolution of images.
Recent image display devices such as television receivers display high definition (HD) images in general. Specifically, in digital broadcasting, HD image signals are transmitted in many cases. HD images include an image upconverted from a conventionally used standard definition (SD) image and having the same number of pixels as that of an HD image. A technique for increasing the resolution of such an image is proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-015025.